Fever
by Kallanit
Summary: Stargate/Sanctuary crossover. Mostly Sam/Janet friendship with guest appearances from Magnus and Jack. Sam has an abnormal type of fever. How can it be cured? Rated M for safety.
1. So it Begins

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. I don't own either Stargate SG-1 or Sanctuary. I wish!

Thanks to my amazing beta, Arones, and also to MajorSam for her help.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: SO IT BEGINS<strong>

After saving the SGC from Hathor, the female personnel had decided to have a ladies-only night out. After the recent events, neither the men nor the women were particularly comfortable in each other's company and so Dr Janet Fraiser had decided that this would be a good opportunity for some feminine bonding by the all too few females in the SGC. The evening had been very successful and everyone enjoyed themselves immensely. The opportunity to dress as women had been appreciated, large quantities of alcohol had been drunk, and many experiences and much laughter had been shared; now only Samantha Carter and Janet were left in the bar, deep in conversation.

"I know that our job is all about the unusual but I really hope we don't have to go through something like that again," Sam was saying to Janet, with an expression of distaste on her face. "I always knew it would be tough trying prove myself as a woman in what's still regarded as a man's world and I'll willingly do whatever it takes to do that but I didn't expect this. I can't say that I appreciated knowing that the only way to resolve the situation was to pander to the guys' libidos."

"There's nothing wrong with being a woman, you know, Sam."

"I know but using _feminine wiles_ felt, I don't know... manipulative. Playing on primitive instincts was just a bit too feral. It has bad connotations for me."

"_Feral?_ Aren't you over-reacting a bit, Sam? Ultimately, it was just some harmless flirting. There was nothing wrong with it, especially under the circumstances. Unless - has something happened to you in the past? Were you...?

"No!" Sam interrupted quickly. "Nothing like that. It's just..." she sighed.

"Sam?"

Sam was silent for a few minutes, staring deeply at the drink in her glass, lost in thought. Eventually she raised her eyes and looked at Janet. "Hypothetically speaking, if a member of the SGC told you something medically unusual about themselves but they didn't want it to become part of their official record, would you be obliged to report it to General Hammond or would it come under doctor-patient confidentiality?"

"Well, that would depend on the nature of the irregularity, I suppose. Is it something that would affect this hypothetical person's ability to do their job? Is it something about which General Hammond _should_ be aware?"

"Off the record?"

Janet started to reply, then stopped and just nodded resignedly.

"The former, I don't think so, no. The latter, very possibly yes," Sam reluctantly admitted. "If it weren't hypothetical, that is," she added hastily.

"Is there something you should be telling me, Sam?"

Sam sighed and then spoke very quietly. "Janet, apart from the teams already on long-term assignments, you've put the SGC on stand-down until you're sure Hathor's influence has completely worn off and there won't be any side effects. The next mission isn't scheduled to leave until the end of next week and if the off-world teams get into trouble in the meantime, I'm sure your staff can handle any medical emergencies. Do you think there's a chance you could get some time off while things are reasonably quiet? I'm planning to go away for a few days and I'd really like it if you would come with me."

"Would this road-trip have something to do with the hypothetical irregularity we weren't discussing?"

"There's someone I'd like you to meet: a medical doctor with some unusual areas of expertise. I think you'd find getting to know her and what she does interesting. Possibly even useful, given the types of things we seem to have to deal with."

"General Hammond is feeling generous towards us at the moment," shrugged Janet. "It's probably a better time than most to ask for a few days off."


	2. Introduction to Abnormals

**CHAPTER 2: INTRODUCTION TO ABNORMALS**

Two days later, Sam and Janet arrived at an old and imposing Gothic building in Old City.

"_This_ is a medical research facility?" Janet asked incredulously.

"Among other things," Sam replied, lowering her car window and pressing the buzzer outside the gate.

"May I help you?" The voice coming from the intercom was female and British.

"It's Samantha."

"Welcome back."

As the gates buzzed open, Janet looked over at Sam. "Samantha? I thought you prefer Sam?"

"I do but Helen's kind of old-fashioned. She chooses not to abbreviate my name and it's not worth arguing about. As long as it's not Sammie, I don't really mind too much what I'm called."

"Sammie?"Janet snorted, and then asked, "Helen?"

"Dr Helen Magnus. She owns this facility."

"How do you know her? You said she's a medical doctor but you haven't really told me much else about her."

"We're related. Her father and my grandmother were cousins."

By this time, Sam had driven into the grounds and was parking in a garage at the rear of the building. "Okay," she muttered, "let's do this."

"Sam?" Janet queried but Sam was unwilling to explain what was troubling her. During the journey she had become increasingly restless and Janet was becoming concerned about her friend. They each grabbed their bags from the car and then Sam silently led the way through a side-door and along a maze of corridors. As she followed, Janet's curiosity about the facility grew. A few minutes later, a blonde girl of about eleven or twelve erupted from a room at full speed and barrelled into them.

"Oops, sorry," she apologised. She looked at the two women and exclaimed excitedly, "Sam!"

"Hi, Ash," Sam replied, hugging the girl. "She in there?" she continued, nodding at the door the girl had emerged from.

"Yeah, she's there. Who's this?" she asked, looking at Janet.

"Janet Fraiser, meet Ashley Magnus, Helen's daughter. Ashley, Janet's a friend of mine. She's here for the tour."

"Cool. Nice to meet you Janet but I've got to run. I'll see you later, though. You're here for a few days, right, Sam?"

"Indeed she is." This was the same voice they had heard over the intercom. Janet looked up and saw a tall woman who looked remarkably like Sam standing in the doorway. "Welcome, Dr Fraiser. I'm very pleased to meet you. I hope my whirlwind of a daughter didn't hurt you when she crashed into you just now?"

"Not at all and it's Janet, please."

"Of course, and I'm Helen. Please come in."

Janet followed the woman into what was clearly her office. It was a large and pleasant room with some comfortable looking couches and armchairs, an elegant old desk and a computer work station.

Helen gestured towards the sofas, "Please sit. I'm sure you could do with a cup of tea after your journey - or would you prefer coffee?"

"_Y__ou're_ offering coffee?" laughed Sam.

"I may not appreciate coffee myself but I can still be hospitable, Samantha." Helen grinned at her young cousin, enjoying the teasing.

"Tea would be lovely," laughed Janet. "Coffee helps me get through a double shift in our base infirmary but tea is very welcome at other times. Not that our colleague, Daniel, will ever be persuaded of that, right Sam?" Janet looked round for Sam and saw that rather than joining them for tea, she was pacing agitatedly around the room. Then Janet noticed Helen eyeing Sam appraisingly.

"Samantha?" Helen said her name quietly. "Would you like tea or would you rather go to your room?"

Sam continued pacing for a few moments more and then came to a halt. Hanging her head, she gruffly answered, "Room."

Janet was surprised and concerned to see Sam suddenly looking somehow lost and ashamed. "Sam?" she asked briskly, going into doctor mode. "Is something wrong?"

Helen put her hand on Janet's arm and shook her head in an unspoken message to leave it be. Standing up and walking over to Sam, Helen reassuringly rubbed her back. "Would you like me to help you to your room, Samantha?" she asked calmly. When Sam nodded her head, Helen put her arm round Sam and gently steered her towards the door. "Don't worry, Janet. I know that as Samantha's physician you're concerned for her but she's fine. Just let me get her settled and then I'll try to answer your questions." With that, Helen led Sam from the room, leaving a stunned Janet behind.

Helen soon returned and Janet immediately began questioning her. "Where is Sam? Is she all right? I'd like to see her."

"I'm afraid that Samantha would rather you not see her at the moment. This isn't personal, Janet - believe me, she regards you as a good friend and she definitely trusts you or she would never have invited you here - but this is an issue Samantha has a hard time dealing with. Because of the nature of my work, she grudgingly allows me to assist her but she doesn't really like _anyone_ seeing her like this."

"Like what? What is this issue?"

"Janet, Samantha recently asked you whether you would feel obliged to report it if you were to discover something medically abnormal about any of the personnel on your base, didn't she? What was your reply?"

"It would depend on the circumstances and whether or not it would affect their ability to perform their duties."

"As I expected. I understand that the United States Air Force operates a 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' policy when need be?" Janet nodded and Helen continued, "In that case, perhaps it would be best if I gave you a tour of this facility and introduced you to some of the residents and the work we do here. After that you can decide if you want to know more about Samantha's reason for visiting or if you feel that 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' would be more appropriate in this instance. Please, come this way."

Silently, Janet followed Helen out of the room and into a lift with a very old-fashioned round door. "So, what's your area of medical expertise?" Janet asked as they descended.

"Primarily cryptozoology and xenobiology but I practise in other areas as well, according to the needs of my patients." They exited the lift and Helen paused, turning to Janet. "Welcome to the Sanctuary. We exist to study and provide sanctuary for abnormals."

"Abnormals?" Janet queried.

"Abnormals," Helen confirmed, gesturing towards a large circular area. Janet looked around, her jaw dropping as she surveyed the creatures that inhabited this area. Most of them were like nothing she had ever seen before, at least not on earth anyway. There was even a mermaid!

Helen guided Janet further in, giving her a detailed introduction to the residents of this level. She then took Janet down to another level and introduced her to even more abnormals. When Helen judged Janet had seen as much as she could absorb at present, they returned to her office. There Janet sat down, lost in thought. She wanted to ask about Sam's connection to the Sanctuary but remembered Helen's hints about "Don't Ask, Don't Tell." Pensively, she asked instead, "How did you learn about abnormals in the first place, Helen? What brought you to this field of study?"

"Technically, I'm an abnormal myself," Helen replied, causing Janet to raise her eyebrows questioningly. "I was born in 1850, Janet. I'm 147 years old. Although, I wasn't actually born an abnormal; that came about through the introduction of abnormal properties to my blood, granting me great longevity. I was already studying the world of abnormals before that happened, however, as my father's aunt was married to an abnormal. My father was a superb physician and after learning about abnormals through his aunt and uncle, he chose to make specific study of them. When in my younger days I became frustrated that I was unable to practise as a female physician, my father suggested I focus on abnormal patients instead of normal ones. That was when I first learned about abnormals and I've been studying them ever since."

Janet struggled to take in all that Helen was saying and then a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Sam said that her grandmother was your father's cousin but if you're really 147 years old then your father must have been born, what... 165, 170 years ago? Longer? Was Sam's grandmother of similar age to your father? How could Sam's _grandmother_ have been born nearly 200 years ago? Or was she an abnormal too? Is Sam...?" Janet's voice tailed off. "This is what you meant by 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell,' isn't it?"

Helen nodded, "I would imagine that any abnormals in any of the armed forces might well become lab rats if the truth were to come out. Joining the armed forces means becoming the property of the armed forces, doesn't it? So it's unlikely they would have the right to refuse. Here at the Sanctuary, I don't conduct experiments on my residents. I provide them with suitable habitats and monitor their health and well-being while studying them in an environment which is as close to their natural habitats as I can provide. They have the right to leave at any time if they so desire, apart from a few who are simply too dangerous to roam free. Even those are not experimented upon but are provided with secure habitats and are allowed to live here in peace."

"A couple of days ago, Sam and I were talking about the concept of using our femininity to charm men and she mentioned that had bad connotations for her. I assumed she meant she had been abused or raped but she assured me that wasn't the case and invited me here. Is there a connection between that and some kind of abnormality? Is it related to whatever was bothering Sam when we arrived?"

"I'm not willing to discuss Samantha at this point - doctor-patient confidentiality, I'm sure you understand - but there is a particular species of abnormal that I think you will find of interest. Let me tell you more about it and then you can consider what else you wish to know. Will that be acceptable?"

Janet took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, that sounds like a plan," she agreed.

"Many abnormals have a mythology about them. Most people are familiar with the concept of werewolves, I imagine. Well, werewolves are not the only shapeshifters that exist. Another form of shapeshifters is werecats. There are different clans of werecats, each one turning into a different and specific type of cat: lions, panthers, tigers and wildcats, among others. A werecat's hearing, sense of smell, sight, speed, healing and stamina are all much greater than that of a normal human but it's unlikely that a human doctor treating a werecat would realise the extent of these enhanced senses unless specifically testing and measuring them."

"Are there any other indicators of a werecat?" Janet queried, her interest peaked by the thought of potentially treating someone so different. "Anything unusual that would show up in a blood-test, for example?

"Nothing that would show in a standard blood-test. There are some indicators but a doctor would have know what to look for and would have to conduct special tests for these indicators to register. Werecats can transform between their human and cat shapes at will. There's no compulsion to change at any particular time. Mind you, there's no compulsion for werewolves to change at full moon either, that's false mythology. The biggest problem for female werecats is when they go into oestrus. They go into heat about once a year and their only thought during this time is to mate. The craving is a compulsion which they can't override. During heat, they experience symptoms similar to withdrawal: restlessness, irrationality, insomnia, headaches, sweating, lack of appetite, increased heart rate, palpitations and raised blood pressure to name but a few. These symptoms will increase until the blood-fever is broken and it can be dangerous if it isn't assuaged quickly.

"Those who have been brought up in a wereclan find it easier to cope with oestrus than those who have been raised with human values. They have less inhibitions and are more accepting of their needs, usually managing to satisfy their craving quickly. Female werecats who have been raised with human values, however, tend to have a much harder time. The fact that they desperately need to be with a man, _any_ man, often makes them feel promiscuous and unclean. One female werecat told me that she finds it demeaning to be forced by her very nature to have to 'rut like an animal,' as she described it. Therein lies the problem: the more they fight their nature, the harder it is to quench the blood-fever, the more time they have to spend mating while in oestrus. They know on an intellectual level that it would be better for them if they could accept their nature but it's not easy to dictate ones emotions. That being the case, the best way for these werecats to alleviate the blood-fever is to be with someone with whom they have an emotional bond, whether he be human or another werecat. Then they're being intimate with someone they love instead of rutting mindlessly and that helps immeasurably. Attitude - a willingness to give in totally to the blood-fever - plays a large part in breaking it quickly.

"At the Sanctuary Network, we try to help female werecats who were raised with human values but who have not yet fallen in love. They come to the Sanctuary when in oestrus and we find them male partners who were raised in werecat clans. Those women struggle with being in heat but it's easier for them if they have partners who accept oestrus as being completely natural, rather than judging them for it. As it is, they frequently end up spending time in self-loathing afterwards and they certainly don't need partners during oestrus who will make them feel even worse about themselves."

"Is having sexual relations the only way to assuage the blood-fever caused by oestrus in werecats?"

"Mechanical means aren't much more successful. Again, it tends to take longer to work through the blood-fever and rutting incessantly with a sex toy for several days can cause as much self-loathing as being with a live partner. Hormone injections can help but it can take months for the craving to dissipate that way and taking hormones for several months at a time every year isn't advisable as they're not really compatible with a werecat's body chemistry. That's more of a short-term solution if they're not able to take care of their needs immediately."

"How can you tell when a werecat is coming into oestrus?"

"The best way is to monitor hormone levels. They will rise steadily for about a month until the werecat enters oestrus. Once in oestrus, she will be incapable of doing anything other than copulating and will try to mate with any and all men in the vicinity. She will lose all control and won't care where she is - not even if she's in public. A female werecat in this condition can get into a lot of trouble if she doesn't have someone looking out for her well-being."

"So, hypothetically speaking, if I had a patient who was a female werecat, I would need to monitor her hormone levels carefully to be aware of when she is approaching oestrus."

"Yes, that's correct," Helen confirmed.

"I think I need time to take this all in. Is there somewhere I can freshen up?"

"Of course. I'll show you to your room. Freshen up and rest a while if you like. When you're ready, come back here and I'll give you a tour of the residential levels and introduce you to my staff, in particular my butler. He's a sasquatch - Bigfoot - and I wouldn't want you to be startled by him. He's very gentle and is an invaluable assistant in my infirmary. Later on, I'll also show you our library if you like. It's quite extensive and there's plenty of information about werecats when you're ready to learn more. It'll be a few days before Samantha will be ready to rejoin us but I'm sure we have plenty to keep you entertained while you wait."

Over the next few days Janet explored the Sanctuary, meeting the residents and staff and learning more about their work. She also spent a large amount of time researching werecats, with Helen giving her practical instructions and advice on monitoring and treating them medically.


	3. Helping Sam

**CHAPTER 3: HELPING SAM**

As Janet left her room early in the morning of their fourth day at the Sanctuary in Old City, she saw Bigfoot carrying Sam into the room next to hers. Janet was unsure if Sam was unconscious or asleep but Helen was also there and quickly reassured Janet.

"Don't worry, Samantha is fine. Her experience over the last few days was quite intense but I've given her a checkup and apart from a few bruises and some tenderness, she's come to no physical harm. She's just exhausted and needs to sleep."

Bigfoot placed Sam on the bed and left the room. Helen fetched a basin of soapy water and a wash cloth from the bathroom. She quickly and gently bathed Sam and then dressed her in pyjamas from her duffle bag which had been placed in Sam's room, before pulling the covers over Sam and drawing Janet towards the door.

"She probably won't wake up until some time tomorrow," Helen said, "but you're welcome to keep checking on her. I've deliberately put you in neighbouring rooms because she will probably need a friend when she wakes up."

"Thank you," replied Janet. "I think I'll get a book and stay near Sam today if that's all right?"

"Of course it is. I thought you might like to do that. We'll bring you up a tray, as you haven't eaten yet."

Janet headed towards her room to get her book. She opened the door and then stopped as she remembered something Helen had said. She turned round, calling to Helen who was walking away down the corridor.

"Helen? You said Sam's experience was quite intense. Were you monitoring her all this time?"

"When we have werecats in heat staying with us, we do monitor them. They're operating on a very basic, primal level and we're always concerned that they shouldn't get hurt while they work through their blood-fever."

"Do you keep the tapes?"

"Yes, we do keep some. With permission. Why, would you like to see them?"

"I realise that a werecat who doesn't know me might not want a stranger watching them in such an intimate situation but if there is one who doesn't mind the footage being viewed, it could help me to understand better."

"I'll bring you a tape from a werecat who won't mind you viewing it."

Janet spent the day in her bedroom periodically checking on Sam and reviewing the tape Helen gave her. It was uncomfortable viewing and she felt intrusive watching it but she felt it helped her gain an important understanding of female werecats. She also thought about the "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" policy of the USAF, even though it certainly had not been developed with this purpose in mind. While it was obvious to her that Sam was a werecat, at no time had Helen actually confirmed that fact and so Janet could keep it out of Sam's official record. Janet was concerned that this was something General Hammond should know about as Sam should not be going off-world during pre-oestrus or oestrus, but she also agreed with Helen's concerns about lab rats. Eventually, she decided to leave it for now. She would monitor Sam's hormone levels carefully and tell General Hammond only if it became necessary.

The next morning when Janet went to check on Sam, she was awake and lying on her side, staring blankly at the wall. "Good morning, sleepyhead," she said cheerfully. "Do you want to join me for breakfast?"

Sam lay on her side without showing an awareness that Janet was even in the room. Janet put her hand on Sam's shoulder and shook it lightly. "Hey there, Sam," she said. To Janet's confusion, Sam continued not to react to her presence.

At this point, Helen entered Sam's room and quickly assessed the situation. She sighed and crossed over to Sam's bed, sitting down comfortably on it and taking Sam in her arms. She rocked Sam as though she was a child, quietly crooning to her. Sam's eyes closed and her breathing evened out. Soon she was fast asleep and Helen carefully extricated herself from Sam's bed, and nodded at the door. They left the room and Helen quickly shushed Janet before she could say anything. "Come to my office and we'll talk there," Helen said quietly. Janet frowned but followed Helen to her office. They sat down and Helen turned to Janet.

"Remember what I said a few days ago about self-loathing?" Helen asked. Janet nodded.

"Well, Samantha isn't feeling too good about herself right now and we need to let her work through it. It's at times like this that I wish I had a psychologist on staff," Helen sighed.

Sam continued to wallow in misery for the rest of the day. Janet and Helen both tried talking to her but to no avail as she continued to stare blankly past them at the wall. The next day, as Janet was sitting in a chair watching Sam, she noticed tears flowing silently down Sam's cheeks. She crossed over to the bed and held Sam as she sobbed. Eventually Sam cried herself back to sleep and Janet went looking for Helen and told her what had happened. Helen nodded and said, "Crying usually helps but not always. We'll see what she's like when she wakes up."

Later that afternoon Helen and Janet went to check on Sam. She was awake and staring blankly at the wall again. Janet watched Helen trying solicitously yet again to break through Sam's depression and decided to try a different approach.

"Captain Carter!" she barked. "Up and at 'em, airman. That's an order." Sam immediately jumped out of bed, reacting instinctively to the voice of command. Helen looked at Janet in astonishment.

"I never thought of trying that," she said. "I'll have to remember that tactic for the future."

Janet winked at Helen and then asked if she would mind leaving them. "There are some things I need to say to Sam and they're classified," she explained.

Helen graciously left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Sam, honey, come here," Janet said, taking her hand and leading her to a chair. Janet sat down in a chair next to Sam and took a deep breath, praying that she would find the right words to get through to Sam.

"You know, as First Prime of Apophis, Teal'c did many things terrible things which he now regrets and I'm sure that in his black ops days, Colonel O'Neill also did a lot of things of which he's not proud. But what exactly have you done that's so wrong? You've had sex, that's all. It's natural and it's healthy and it's nothing to be ashamed of. Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill have to live every day with the knowledge of the things they've done and they do it without wallowing in self-pity. They've learned to accept that they can't change who and what they were in the past but they can try to change the type of people they are now and will be in the future. You need to do the same, Sam. You're an intelligent, beautiful woman with a big heart. You have the respect of the entire SGC and you have a lot of people who care about you very much. It won't bother anyone if every so often you need to have wild, jungle sex. You need to accept who you are and stop feeling bad about yourself because none of us will look at you any differently or stop caring about you because of that."

Tears were running down Sam's cheeks again. "Thank you, Janet," she whispered. Janet gave Sam a quick hug. "Why don't you go and shower and get dressed?" she suggested. "You'll feel better for it."

Sam nodded and headed towards the bathroom. "When you're ready, come to Helen's office and have something to eat," Janet called to Sam. "That's an order, Captain."

Janet headed down to Helen's office. "May I come in?" she asked the woman who looked so much like Sam.

"Of course," Helen replied. "How is Samantha? Did you manage to get through to her?"

"You know, we see some pretty terrible things in active service. A need to satisfy your sexual urges is pretty insignificant compared to some of the things we've experienced. I reminded her of that and hopefully it's helped her get some perspective. I'm sure she'll still have days when she struggles with herself but it's a start."

"Thank you, Janet. Samantha did the right thing in bringing you here with her."

Helen asked Bigfoot to bring a tray for Sam and when she appeared a few minutes later, made sure that she ate a proper meal. Shortly afterwards, Ashley and Henry, Helen's ward, came home from school. Ashley begged Sam to spar with her and Henry pleaded with Sam to help him with some device he was building. Their exuberance helped settle Sam further and soon she was laughing and joking with the two youngsters.

The following day, Sam and Janet had to return to Colorado Springs. Ashley hugged the cousin she admired. "Come back soon, Sam," she said, before she and Henry ran off to school. "She's right, you know," Helen added. "We don't see you often enough. You should visit us more." Sam smiled and thanked Helen; then she and Janet made their farewells and departed.

As they drove, Sam thanked Janet for coming with her and helping her. "Are you going to tell General Hammond about this trip?" she asked nervously.

"I don't think General Hammond needs to know about what we did during our down-time," Janet replied thoughtfully. "I admit I've learned a lot about abnormals but I haven't conducted any tests to determine if you're an abnormal, nor have I seen you shapeshift. All I know is that Helen thought I'd like to learn more about werecats. General Hammond is fully occupied in coordinating the fight against the Goa'uld without having to concern himself with abnormals as well. I'm fairly sure that Helen would prefer we not tell him about the Sanctuary without her permission so at this moment in time, I have nothing to report to the General. Of course, that may change in the future but for now there's no need to tell him anything." With that, Janet switched the radio on to a music station and soon she and Sam were happily singing along.


	4. Between Fevers

**CHAPTER 4: BETWEEN FEVERS**

Once in Colorado Springs the two women quickly got back into the swing of things at the SGC. Sam was always careful to make sure people never saw her in her cat form and Janet saw no reason tell General Hammond about the Sanctuary or the existence of abnormals. Although she did occasionally wonder if there were other abnormals working at the SGC, she refrained from looking too closely in the interests of "Don't Ask, Don't Tell."

She continued to monitor Sam's hormone levels carefully but then Sam was taken as host by a Tok'ra. Jolinar died to save Sam's life but she left behind a legacy of naquadah in Sam's blood and an unusual protein marker in her system and Janet had to learn Sam's altered body-chemistry from anew. Janet knew that it would not be long before Sam's hormone levels started to rise and she went into oestrus and she was concerned about how to monitor Sam when Sam's pre-Jolinar hormone levels were no longer of use as a comparison. However, Janet remembered Helen telling her about the introduction of abnormal properties into her own blood and so she called Helen and gave her the cover story the SGC had developed for Sam, explaining that Sam had accidentally been introduced to an experimental chemical at work which had changed her body-chemistry. Reassuring Helen that Sam was fine and suffering no adverse effects, Janet solicited Helen's advice in monitoring Sam under these new conditions.

With Helen's help, Janet was able to recognise some weeks later that Sam was in pre-oestrus and, telling General Hammond that Sam was exhausted from over-working herself, she managed to ensure that Sam had down-time when she needed it. Janet was unable to accompany Sam to the Sanctuary as her recently adopted daughter, Cassandra, was in school but Helen assured Janet that Sam had coped much better emotionally this time. The following year, Janet was again able to recognise the burgeoning signs of Sam going into heat and made sure that Sam took some of the leave she had accrued so that she could go back to the Sanctuary.

Some months later, SG-1 was having a team night. It was Sam's turn to host and she planned a barbecue, so that they could take advantage of the long summer evening. As an honorary member of SG-1 and Sam's best friend, Janet was also invited. Her car was in the shop, so Cassie's doting Uncle Jack swung by to give the two Fraiser women a ride. They had decided to go early to help Sam set up but when they arrived, Sam was not there.

"Sam probably had to run out to the store," suggested Janet. "We could go round the back and wait in the yard until she gets back." The three friends made their way to the back garden and sat down on the lawn chairs there.

"Look!" cried Cassie. "I didn't know Sam had a cat."

"She used to," said Jack. "But she gave it away to a friend and I don't think she ever replaced it."

"Then whose is that?" Cassie asked, pointing at a very large pale, blonde tabby cat with unusual blue eyes, sunning itself on the grass. She went over and started petting the cat, who began purring loudly.

"That's one honking big cat!" commented Jack. The cat snarled at him and he laughed. "Have I offended you, kitty?" he asked, amused. "C'mere," he said, coaxing it over. The cat got up and wound itself round Jack's legs, purring again as she rubbed against him. Looking flattered at the cat's obvious liking for him, Jack crouched down to stroke her.

Janet looked suspiciously at the cat. "I think I'll see if the kitchen door is open. Perhaps Sam's inside and didn't hear the doorbell. Her car was outside."

Jack glanced up, "What's the matter, Doc? Don't you like cats? I'm a dog person myself but this cat's kind of cute."

Not answering, Janet headed for the kitchen door and, as she suspected, it was unlocked. She opened it and the cat ran inside, darting into Sam's bedroom. Janet waited in the kitchen and a minute later Sam appeared from her bedroom.

"Hey guys, when did you get here? I guess I didn't hear the door," she said cheerily, winking at Janet, who glared back at Sam in exasperation. "What's that, Cassie? The cat?"

Amused despite herself, Janet waited to hear how Sam would answer Cassie's excited questions about the cat.

"Oh, the cat doesn't live here," said Sam airily. "She just comes to visit occasionally. She went out my bedroom window a few moments ago."

Later, Janet cornered Sam. "Shouldn't you be more careful? That cat..." she said.

"Careful about what? It was only a cat who came to visit," Sam replied very firmly.


	5. Onset of Heat

**CHAPTER 5: ONSET OF HEAT**

SG-1 had the closest relationship of any SG team. They all had great affection for each other but over the years, what had started out as admiration and friendship between Sam and Jack O'Neill gradually developed into something more. Despite their growing feelings, the pair of them were the consumate professionals, never breaking the regulations or crossing the line into unacceptable behaviour. Nearly three years after Sam first took Janet to the Sanctuary, however, everything changed when she and Jack were finally forced to admit their feelings for each other. Fortunately for their careers, only Janet and Teal'c were present when this happened. Sam and Jack chose to keep their feelings "in the room" and rather than break up the flagship team, General Hammond gladly agreed to this. The only report of the confession of their feelings for each other was verbal and General Hammond, Janet and Teal'c all knew how to keep a secret.

Five weeks later an almighty spanner was thrown in the works. SG-1 was imprisoned on another planet and memory stamps were used on them all to make them forget who they were. Sam and Jack, under the guise of Thera and Jonah, instinctively gravitated towards each other and not remembering why they could not be together, they developed feelings for each other all over again. Eventually their real memories resurfaced and before coming home they agreed to become once again the proper and correct Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter.

The problem was that during their time working as slaves on P3R-118, Sam's hormone levels had risen. By the time they returned to the SGC, she was on the verge of going into heat and she was finding it almost impossible to keep her hands off Jack O'Neill. He, in turn, was becoming extremely perturbed by the way the way Sam, usually a stickler for military protocol, kept touching him and brushing up against him in a way that reminded him uncomfortably of the Touched Virus they had been infected with a few years before. Jack escorted Sam to the infirmary, where Janet tested her hormone levels. When she realised they were almost off the scale, she frantically called Helen for help.

"Sam and her team were delayed on a mission," she explained worriedly. "I've just tested her hormone levels and she's on the verge of oestrus. What do I do? I'm not sure I'll be able to get her to the Sanctuary before she goes into heat."

"You could try using hormone injections to slow down the process, or sedate her while you get her to the Sanctuary as quickly as possible. I'm not sure how effective either of those measures will be so I would strongly recommend using private transport where she could be kept in seclusion. That way she could give into the compulsion by mechanical means if need be, until she arrives here and can be taken care of properly by a live partner. I don't advise trying to handle it yourself unless you have somewhere safe, secure, and soundproof that you can lock her in with a willing partner. Or partners. They'd need a lot of stamina."

"I'll see what I can organise and I'll let you know," Janet promised, only slightly relieved to have a plan of action. Still worried about her friend, she sedated Sam and gave her a hormone injection. After instructing one of her nurses to call her the moment Sam started becoming restless, Janet reluctantly went off to speak to General Hammond.

Janet slowed as she approached General Hammond's office. She knew he would not like what she was about to tell him and he would probably be angry with her for not telling him the whole truth about Sam three years ago. "Justifiably angry," Janet admitted to herself. Hearing voices inside, she hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Come."

Janet opened the door and saw that General Hammond was in conference with Jack O'Neill.

"I can come back later, Sir?" she said.

"No," sighed General Hammond. "Actually this is a very good time, Doctor. Come in and close the door, please."

Janet did as instructed and on General Hammond's signal, took a seat next to Jack.

"Dr Fraiser, we need to talk to you about Major Carter. Is there anything you can tell us about Major Carter's behaviour since her return from P3R-118? Colonel O'Neill was just filling me in. He was concerned that she might have contracted another Touched Virus."

"No, Sir. It's not an alien virus."

"Are you certain of this?" Jack queried.

"Quite sure, Colonel. I know exactly what it is."

"And?"

"Sir, I don't know how to explain this. Frankly, it would be best if you could just grant Major Carter some leave so she can recover, without asking any questions."

"Recover from what, Doctor?" asked General Hammond. "You know I can't do that."

"General Hammond, Major Carter has an ongoing condition which I can't treat. She goes once a year to a facility in Old City where she gets specialist treatment. She needs that treatment now and she needs it urgently."

Both General Hammond and Jack stared at her, absolutely stunned. Typically, Jack recovered first. "If it's an ongoing condition, why haven't we been informed of this before?"

"Had you not spent several weeks as slave labour on P3R-118, Colonel, she would have taken leave and checked in there already and you would never have needed to know about it. Apart from the treatment period, it's not something that affects her ability to do her job."

"Doctor Fraiser, quite aside from the fact of you concealing pertinent information from me, I'm sure you understand that I need to know what this condition is and why there is no mention of it in her medical records."

"I know that, General, but there are aspects of this that I don't think you're going to be comfortable knowing. I _know_ that Sam isn't going to be comfortable with you knowing about it."

"That's as may be but I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist. I'm ordering you to tell me about Major Carter's condition, Doctor."

"Yes, Sir," Janet sighed. "Since we've started exploring other planets through the Stargate, we've all come to accept that there are many things out there in the universe that to a normal person would seem quite fantastical. Would you believe that there are things on Earth that are equally as fantastical?"

"What is this to do with Major Carter's condition, Doctor?"

"General Hammond, have you ever heard of the Sanctuary Network?"

"Doctor..."

"The Sanctuary Network exists to provide safe haven and the study of what they call abnormals: that is, strange creatures and people with unusual abilities. I know this sounds unbelievable but Major Carter is an abnormal, as were her mother and grandmother. I'm not sure if Jacob knows or not - I invoked 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' and chose not to ask. Sam has never actually confirmed that she is an abnormal or what type. However, when I accompanied her to the Sanctuary a few years ago, I was given enough information to make it unofficially clear to me what species of abnormal she is. Her current... _libidinous_ condition is related to that. Sir, I apologise for not telling you when I first found out but Sam's terrified of being made a lab rat. The NID are already interested in her because of the naquadah in her blood and if they ever find out she's an abnormal, they'll never leave her alone. To be honest, General, I'm scared they'll declare that she's not human and has no human rights. If they succeed in doing that, then they'll be able to take her away for experiments and we'll probably never see her again."

As Janet expressed her concerns about the NID and possible experimentation the two men exchanged an uneasy look, silently acknowledging the validity of Janet's fears. The Colonel was first to speak. "No one is taking Carter away for experimentation, Doc. I don't care what we have to do but she's staying right here," Jack declared.

"Doctor, I appreciate your concerns about the NID and under the circumstances, I understand why you chose not to tell me of this. However, I have to say that it really does sound, in your words _fantastical_ and _unbelievable_. Is there any way you can prove this?"

"Not with Sam in her current state. If she were more rational, we could ask her to demonstrate her abnormality but, right now, her hormones are overruling everything else."

"And what exactly is her abnormality? If it puts her at additional risk from the NID, does that mean that the Goa'uld will find her a more attractive prospect as a potential host?" the General inquired. "I need to know if it could put her team at additional risk."

"According to Sam, Jolinar didn't think the Goa'uld would be particularly interested but we could try contacting the Tok'ra and ask Jacob for his opinion?"

"We could. If we knew exactly what this abnormality is."

"Sam's a shapeshifter - a werecat to be precise."

"What?" the exclamation came from both men.

"Sam can turn into a cat. Werecats turn into specific cat forms - each one can transform into one type of cat and one only. Sam and I were talking about werecats in very general terms after Jolinar and she told me that Jolinar thought that the Goa'uld might possibly be impressed by werecats who could transform into majestic cats, like lions or tigers, but when I was first told about werecats, most of the information I was given focused on _Felis Silvestris_ or wildcats, which has led me to believe that's what Sam is. In size they're like extra large domestic cats but aren't even close to the size of big cats and according to Sam, Jolinar seemed to feel that the Goa'uld would be indifferent to the ability to turn into smaller, domestic-like animals. Of course, it would still be in Sam's best interests if the Goa'uld never found out about this but, if they do, it's unlikely she'll be even more of a target than she already is now."

"Why is being a shapeshifter suddenly making her... _libidinous_, Doctor, and what is this treatment that the Sanctuary can provide for her?" asked General Hammond.

"Ah, Sir. Could we keep this off the record, please?"

"I will if I can, Doctor, but I need you to be honest and tell me the whole story."

Janet felt that the time had come to be blunt. Very blunt. "Major Carter is a cat, General Hammond, and she's in heat. Or she will be very soon and you're not going to want to be anywhere near her at that point. Once she's in oestrus, she'll be out of control. In short, she'll jump any man around - even you, General - until the craving, I guess you could call it, has been satisfied. That will probably take a few days and the Sanctuary can help her with the effects of being in heat in a way that we can't here. Unless you want the entire base to know that she's rutting uncontrollably and indiscriminately like an alley cat?"

Appalled by what Janet was saying, the two men looked at each other in deep embarrassment. Finally General Hammond coughed. "Major Carter's leave is granted, Doctor, but how do you propose to get her there in her current condition?"

"I presume we can't just requisition an Air Force plane?"

"Not if we want this to remain off the record."

"I'll check with the Sanctuary and see what they suggest." Janet pulled out her mobile and called Helen. A few minutes later she ended the call and turned back to the men.

"Dr Magnus will pay for us to hire a private plane but you will need to pilot it, Colonel O'Neill. The fewer people who know about this the better."

"Doc, Carter's sedated," interjected Jack. "The pilot wouldn't need to know what's wrong with her."

"Colonel, with the naquadah in her blood sedatives don't work very well on Sam and with her current hormone levels, they're likely to be even less effective than normal. There's no way we'd be able to keep her condition secret from the pilot. You'd have to stay locked in the cockpit and you can't leave it no matter what you hear."

"No matter what we hear?" Jack queried. "Do you mind explaining what you mean by that?"

"You don't want to know, Colonel."

"Let's say I do."

"Quite aside from the lack of control, being in oestrus causes symptoms that could become dangerous if not alleviated. If she wakes up and is in heat, she's going to have to find some way of dealing with those symptoms. Unless you want to volunteer to help, she'll have to rely on mechanical means until we get her to the Sanctuary."

"Err, mechanical means?"

"Sex toys, Colonel."

"You mean, she'd... to herself... with a... while we're flying the plane?" Jack was horrified.

"Yes, Colonel. That's exactly what I mean."

"Oh, God," Jack sank his face in his hands while the General very carefully avoided meeting Janet's eyes.

"General! Colonel!" she snapped. "You can be embarrassed later. Right now, you need to organise that plane and I need to call the Sanctuary and arrange for them to meet us at the airport in Old City."

"I can call in a favour from a friend who owns a local private charter firm," noted Jack. "He'll trust me to pilot one of his planes but how are we going to get Carter to the airfield? If we haul Carter out of here on a stretcher, we'll never be able to keep this quiet."

Janet's mind raced. "After P3R-118, I ordered SG-1 on light duty while you recover but Sam's been holed up in her lab ever since you came back. If we have Teal'c carry her out, we could say she collapsed from exhaustion and the Colonel decided to have her removed from the base by force. It wouldn't be the first time, Colonel." Janet grinned impishly at Jack, seeing his eyes twinkle back at her in response.

"That means we will have to tell Teal'c and Dr Jackson the truth," General Hammond commented.

"I doubt we'd be able to keep it from them anyway, Sir," replied Jack. "They've probably already heard she's in the infirmary and they'll insist on knowing what's wrong."

"Then you get to explain the situation to them, Colonel, because right now I have a patient who needs me." With that, Janet got up and left the room. During her first visit to the Sanctuary, Helen had mentioned that mechanical means could be of short-term assistance to a werecat in heat, so upon her return to Colorado Springs, Janet had quietly gone out and purchased a vibrator which she kept in a lockbox in her locker, in case of emergencies. Collecting the lockbox which she had prayed she would never need to use, Janet went to the infirmary where she prepared a medical bag with sedatives, more hormone injections and the lockbox. After some thought, she also added restraints, figuring that she would probably need to make certain that Sam would not be able to try and tackle any of the men during the flight. Then she went to get an update from General Hammond.

"Colonel O'Neill says the plane will be ready whenever you are," he informed her. "We're using the cover story that you suggested for now and I recommend that you don't tell Teal'c and Dr Jackson the truth until after you've left the base. In the meantime, Colonel O'Neill is telling them he's taking you all fishing for a week, so that you can make sure Major Carter rests. I sent Walter on an errand to Dr Jackson's lab so that he'll hear the conversation and will take care of spreading that story," he concluded conspiratorially.


	6. A Nightmare Journey

**CHAPTER 6: A NIGHTMARE JOURNEY**

Ten minutes later, Teal'c had slung Sam over his shoulder and was carrying her out to Janet's car. General Hammond escorted the doctor and SG-1 as far the first sign-out station, in order to instruct the smirking SFs that "Barring emergencies, Major Carter is not allowed back on base for another week."

They soon arrived at the private airfield and Janet took out her phone and called Helen. "We're on our way," she informed her. "We'll be flying directly to Old City. Can you organise transport from the airport to the Sanctuary? I'm bringing Sam and three others are also coming - the rest of Sam's team; I hope that's all right? The men might need separate transport from Sam."

"That's fine. I'll see you in a few hours."

They quickly boarded the small, single-pilot private hire plane and Jack disappeared into the cockpit while Teal'c carried Sam on board. Once Janet had strapped down the unconscious Major securely, Teal'c and Daniel came over to sit beside Janet and their teammate.

"Janet, you don't honestly believe this nonsense Jack was spouting in the car, do you?" Daniel queried.

"Nonsense? This from the man who uses an alien device to travel to other planets on a regular basis and has even visited an alternate reality? Who has a best friend who is an alien with a snake inside him? Yes, Daniel, I do believe it. In fact, I know it's unquestionably the truth. Now, hopefully I'll be able to keep Sam sedated until we arrive but if I tell you to go into the cockpit and lock the door, you do exactly as I tell you, understand?"

Janet could see that Daniel was preparing to argue. "Understand?" she repeated in a dangerous voice.

"Indeed, Dr Fraiser," Teal'c replied. "We will do exactly as you have instructed."

An hour into the flight, Janet saw that the sedative was wearing off and that Sam was getting restless. She gave Sam another dose of hormones and the sedative; however, between the naquadah and the oestrus, neither treatment seemed to be having any effect on the increasingly agitated Major. When Sam started thrashing around and moaning, Janet banished Daniel and Teal'c to the cockpit. "Stay in there and don't come out until I tell you to," she ordered them. "Go. Now."

When the cockpit door had closed behind the two men, Janet took out the lockbox and removed its contents. Then, using the restraints she had brought, she tied Sam down, leaving just one hand free, before giving a small appliance to her. "Sam, honey," she said. "Here, use this. We're on our way to the Sanctuary but it'll help in the meantime." Sam looked at Janet uncomprehendingly and Janet switched on the wand. "Just try it, Sam. It'll help you feel better," Janet coaxed. Seeing Sam take a firmer hold of the device in her hand, Janet retreated as far away as she could in the small cabin. She did not want to leave Sam on her own in case she removed the restraints and tried to gain access to the cockpit but neither did she want to watch Sam tending to herself in this manner. Fortunately, Sam's mind was too hazy to think about the restraints as every nerve and instinct in her body was screaming for release, and for the rest of the flight Janet sat uncomfortably listening to the sounds coming from the rear of the cabin.

As Sam's cries and moans penetrated the door into the cockpit, conversation among the men stopped.

"Is that...?" asked Daniel.

"Yep," replied Jack laconically.

"Is she really...?" Daniel continued.

"Yep," Jack said again. "So, new episode of _The Simpsons_ tonight. Teal'c did you remember to set it to record before you left?"

"Jack, I can't believe you're talking about _The Simpsons_ while Sam's back there, doing, you know. This isn't right, she shouldn't be doing that with us right here, listening to her." Daniel turned towards the door and Jack stopped him.

"Daniel, do _not_ open that door."

"Jack, we need to do something, we can't leave her like this. She'll be so embarrassed to know we could hear her."

"And she'll be even more embarrassed to know you walked in there and saw what she was doing. Just what exactly do you suggest we do, anyway? Unless you'd like to help her with her problem?"

Daniel stared at Jack, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Jack, that's disgusting! She's like my sister."

"That's enough!" barked Jack. "Daniel, you are _not_ leaving this cockpit until Doc Fraiser says we can. Teal'c, make sure he doesn't."

"Yes, O'Neill," Teal'c replied, bowing his head in acknowledgement of Jack's orders. "Daniel Jackson, the best way to assist Major Carter is to entrust her to Dr Fraiser's care. O'Neill, I did not have time to set _The Simpsons_, however, I am sure that if you call Sgt Siler after we arrive at our destination, he will take care of that for you."

By now they were all blushing furiously, even the stoic and usually unflappable Teal'c. Deeply uncomfortable with what was happening to their teammate, the three men continued to make desultory conversation to try and take their minds off what Sam was doing in the cabin and the noises they could hear emanating from it. When they finally arrived, they all felt like the nightmare journey had taken days and they were very relieved it was over.

"Just let us know when we can come out, Doc," Jack called through the door.

They could all see an ambulance at the side of the plane and they watched as Sam was taken off on a stretcher and loaded inside. Moments later, they heard Janet knocking on the cockpit door. "You can come out now," she said in a tremulous voice.

"You're looking a bit shaky there, Doc. Musta been tough having a front row seat, huh?" Jack said, the sympathy clear on his face.

"I'm feeling a bit shaky," she admitted. "Sitting there with Sam while she... well, I only hope I never have to go through something like that again."

Daniel put his arm around her and gave her a quick, comforting hug.

"What should we do now, Dr Fraiser?" Teal'c inquired.

"There's a minivan waiting for us once you've secured the plane," Janet answered. "Dr Magnus, the Head of the Sanctuary Network, has a private hangar here. You can park the plane in there and her ground crew will take care of it."

"Ok," Jack said. "Daniel, Teal'c, Doc, you go and wait in the van. I'll join you in a few minutes."


	7. Waiting for the Fever to Break

**CHAPTER 7: WAITING FOR THE FEVER TO BREAK**

Soon they were all in the van. Janet introduced them all to Ashley who was also there and to Henry who was driving. When they arrived at the Sanctuary, the men were all just as impressed by the imposing building as Janet had been when she first saw it. They all climbed out in the garage at the rear and Janet turned to Ashley, "Your Mom will be taking care of Sam. Where should we go to wait?" she asked.

"Mom had everything ready and waiting for Sam before we went to meet you guys at the airport. She's probably already settled her in. Why don't you head on up to her office, she's probably waiting for you there. Do you remember the way?"

"Yes, thanks Ash," Janet replied and she led the men towards Helen's office.

"This is some place," Jack commented.

"You haven't seen the half of it," Janet chuckled. "Just wait until you get the full tour."

They reached Helen's office but she was not there. "Ok, guys, have a seat," Janet said, "and I'll go see what's happening."

Just then Bigfoot came in with a tray. "It's good to see you again," said Janet. "These are my colleagues: Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. Guys, this is Bigfoot, otherwise known as the Big Guy."

The guys all stared in astonishment at the tall Sasquatch but Daniel quickly recovered and greeted him enthusiastically, bubbling over with questions.

"Magnus said to wait here," the Big Guy interrupted Daniel's flow. "She won't be long." With that, he gave a grunt and abruptly left the room.

"Well, that was weird," commented Jack, tersely.

"No, not really," laughed Janet. "The Big Guy's one of the more 'normal' residents here. He's just not the chatty type."

"Don't worry, you'll like him when you get to know him," said Helen, coming into the room.

The men all stared at her in surprise.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, taken aback by their stunned reaction.

"Not at all," replied Janet. "Guys, this is Dr Helen Magnus, Sam's cousin."

"Which explains the uncanny resemblance," said Jack, recovering quickly from his shock.

"Indeed," commented Teal'c. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Dr Magnus."

"Helen, please. Or just Magnus."

"You'll be lucky," muttered Jack.

"He's right," Janet laughed. "Teal'c doesn't do informal. Sam and I have been trying to get him to call us by our first names for three years now, with absolutely no success."

Janet quickly introduced the men to Helen and then asked anxiously, "Sam?"

"Samantha is fine. You got her here in good time and she's being taken care of."

"Errr, forgive my asking but how exactly do you treat this and why couldn't the Doc treat Carter back in Colorado Springs?" Jack asked.

Helen raised an eyebrow at Janet.

"I did try to explain," said Janet, "but I guess I wasn't graphic enough."

"I see," Helen said. "Janet, you look exhausted. It must have been a very trying journey for you. I've put you in the same room as last time, so why don't you go and rest and I'll explain what's happening to Samantha now."

Glad to escape, Janet headed for the door. "Helen?" she said as she left. "I'll be back as soon as I've freshened up. Please don't give the guys the tour until I join you. I'd like to see their reactions."

"Of course," Helen winked at her.

Helen spoke to the men even more bluntly than Janet had spoken to Jack and General Hammond back at the SGC and they were all squirming with embarrassment by the time Janet returned.

"I so didn't need to know all that about Sam," Daniel complained.

"If Sam is a werecat, does this mean she can actually turn into a cat?" Jack asked.

Helen pointed to a photograph of a large, blonde tabby cat. "That's Samantha," she said. Then, pointing to another picture of a similar looking cat with black markings on the tip of its tail, she added, "that's Samantha's mother."

"Hey, that's just like the cat we saw at Carter's when we had the barbecue. The cat that Cassie was so excited about," said Jack, looking at the first picture. Seeing Janet and Helen smiling at him, he suddenly realised who the cat was. "D'oh. That was Carter, wasn't it?" he continued with a grin. "No wonder the cat seemed to understand what I was saying. Brainy in any form, that's Carter."

Laughing, Helen led the way out of her office to give the men a tour of the Sanctuary. Heeding Janet's advice to "leave the library for last because you'll never get Daniel out of it," the three men were just as amazed as Janet had been three years earlier. Finally, Helen handed the men over to the Big Guy, asking him to show them to their rooms. Seeing his obvious disappointment at being ushered out, Helen assured Daniel that there would be plenty of time to explore the library over the next few days.

The following day Jack flew the hired plane back to Colorado Springs. He then caught a commercial flight back to Old City and returned to the Sanctuary, to wait with his friends for Sam's recovery. Janet spent the next few days helping Helen conduct routine medicals on her staff and some of the abnormals, while Daniel ensconced himself in the library. Jack and Teal'c worked out with Ashley, Teal'c Kelnor'eemed and Henry set up a Playstation for Jack.

The day after Jack returned from Colorado Springs, Helen came looking for Janet with a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?" Janet asked apprehensively.

"Sam's condition isn't improving. Her hormone levels and her other symptoms are reaching dangerous levels."

"Has this ever happened before?"

"No, never. I'm not sure what's different this time but if we don't work it out, it could kill her. I wonder if it could be embarrassment about having her team here," Helen mused.

"I don't think she was rational enough during the journey to be aware of their presence."

"She wouldn't need to know consciously. She has a better than human sense of smell and it will be heightened at present. She'll know that they're here."

"But is she able to feel embarrassment at the moment? Doesn't that come after the blood-fever breaks?"

"Yes. Damn," frowned Helen. "So what else could it be? You mentioned them being delayed on a mission just before Samantha went into oestrus. Could anything have happened on that mission that could be affecting her now?"

Janet went very still. "Jonah and Thera," she said quietly.

"Who?"

"I need to talk to the guys!" Janet exclaimed, rushing out the room. She rounded up the three men and took them up to the top of the North tower, where they could talk privately. "I need to know what happened between Sam and Colonel O'Neill on P3R-118," she said abruptly.

"Doc?" Jack queried, coldly.

"Dammit, Colonel, I was in that room when you were being tested as Za'tarcs. Now, I need to know what happened while you were under the control of the mind stamp! Sam isn't working through oestrus the way she normally does. When you came back from that planet, you both looked devastated and couldn't even look each other in the eye, but then when Sam started going into heat, she couldn't keep her hands off you. Talk to me about Jonah and Thera if it'll make it easier for you but if we don't work out what's causing this block, it could kill her."

Reluctantly, Jack began to talk. "We didn't know who we were but we became close. When Carter, Daniel and I all started getting our memories back, we realised that while we knew our histories, we had no details. Jonah knew he'd been working in the mines but he had no memory of actually being there or of what he did there. He just knew that he mined. The one thing Jonah did remember and had absolutely no doubt about was that he had feelings for Thera. Of course, we didn't know then that these feelings were forbidden. We kissed but we didn't do more than that. Before we could take it any further, Brenna told us the truth and our memories came back, so we agreed to lock it all up in the damned room again."

"According to Helen, emotional attachments can affect oestrus," Janet sighed. "I'd better go and tell her about this. I don't know how we can use it to help Sam but stick around, Colonel. We might need you."

Janet found Helen watching Sam on the monitor. There was a strange man with her and they were both naked. He was lying on a bed, tangled up in the sheets, and Sam was pacing up and down in a state of extreme agitation. The man went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder but she jerked it off and continued pacing, shaking her head, clearly even more agitated now. Helen switched on the sound and they could hear her moaning soulfully and uttering distressed cries.

"Did your conversation with Sam's team prove fruitful?" Helen asked, turning off the sound again.

"Unfortunately, yes. Sam and Colonel O'Neill have feelings for each other but they haven't been able to do anything about it because of the fraternisation regulations. In this last mission, they lost sight of who they were and they almost acted on those feelings. They didn't though, and when they came back they agreed to put their feelings aside and carry on as before. This was just a few days before Sam went into oestrus."

"If Samantha is in love with Colonel O'Neill, then it's possible that he is the only one who can help her break the blood-fever," Helen declared.

"I know," Janet replied. "But if this comes out, they could both be court-martialled for it."

"Better court-martialled than dead," Helen said. "I'll get Samantha cleaned up and move her to a fresh room. You go and get Colonel O'Neill."

Watching on the monitor, Janet saw Helen open the door to Sam's room and beckon to the young man. She spoke briefly to him and he quickly grabbed a robe and left. Helen took out a stunner and zapped Sam with it, catching Sam before she hit the floor and placing her gently on the bed. Then she went to the bathroom and came out with a basin and cloth, which had been placed there in readiness. For a minute Janet watched Helen tending to Sam the way she had three years previously, then she sighed and went to look for the Colonel.

She found him in the gym with Teal'c, furiously attacking the punching bag. "Colonel," she said, regretfully.

Jack looked up and saw the sympathetic expression on her face. "I can't do this, Doc," he said quietly. "It's against regs, we'll be court-martialled."

"I don't think you have a choice, Colonel. No one here will breathe a word to anyone else. General Hammond knows what's happening to Sam but he doesn't need to know exactly _who_ is helping her. In fact, I'm not sure he even realises exactly what Sam's 'treatment' entails and I see no reason to enlighten him. If you don't do this, she'll die."

"Unfortunately, that's true," agreed Helen, appearing behind Janet. "Janet and I can both testify to the medical necessity of this if need be. I can even call the President and get you both pardons if you're charged. He owes me a favour or two."

"Please, Colonel," Janet begged.

"I must concur with Dr Fraiser and Dr Magnus, O'Neill," Teal'c added. "It would seem that this is indeed necessary."

Jack nodded and walked out of the gym. "You better take me to her, then," he said resignedly.

As they approached the room they could hear Sam banging on the door. She was still uttering incoherent cries but she obviously sensed his presence as they drew near, as she began calling out, pleading for him to join her. When he stopped outside the door, she screamed and began sobbing hysterically. Her cries of distress were heart-rending and it was very obvious that she desperately needed Jack O'Neill to quench her blood-fever. He nodded to Helen to unlock the door and then he stepped inside. Helen had dressed Sam in a robe but Sam had ripped it off and flung it in a corner, unable to bear the feeling of anything against her sensitive skin. She was sitting crouched next to the door, rocking herself back and forwards. Jack knelt down beside her. "Sam," he said gently, stroking her hair. At the sound of his voice, she flung herself into his arms. "Jack!" she cried and kissed him desperately, frantically pulling at his clothes.

In the control room, Janet and Helen were watching the monitors. Janet turned to Helen, "I can't watch this. Not only are Colonel O'Neill and Sam my friends but it's better for them if I don't see what happens here."

Helen looked at her and nodded, "I'll let you know when it's over."

Janet left the control room and thought about getting a book from the library but she was too restless to settle. Going quickly to her room, she changed into workout gear and headed for the gym, where she worked out her own turmoil and agitation in a hard, sweaty session. After she had showered and changed again, she went to look for Daniel, intending to have a word with him about discretion. She found him in the library with Teal'c.

"It is all right, Dr Fraiser," the large Jaffa said. "I have explained the situation to Daniel Jackson and he will not say anything about what has occurred here to General Hammond."

"Good," she said. "No gossiping with _anyone_, Daniel. Not even Cassandra."

"I won't," he promised, "but do you think they'll really be able to put it behind them this time? After they've finally made love?"

"I don't know but they'll need to work it out for themselves. Don't interfere."

With that, she looked at the chess set on one of the library tables and asked Teal'c if he would like to play, leaving Daniel to bury himself once more in the pile of books in front of him. After Teal'c had thoroughly trounced her at chess, he went off to spar with Ashley and Janet went down to the infirmary to offer the Big Guy her assistance with the ongoing medicals.

Janet kept looking anxiously at the clock until she was ready to scream in frustration but eventually Helen appeared. "It's over," she said wearily. "The blood-fever is broken. They're both asleep."

They went up to the room Jack and Sam were in and carefully opened the door. Helen moved to Sam's side, preparing to take her away. The colonel stirred when they approached the bed. "No," he said, wrapping his arms tightly around Sam.

"We're only going to move her so you can get up," Janet said. "We thought you might prefer to wake up alone so you can put this behind you."

"No," he repeated, snuggling even closer to Sam and closing his eyes again.

Shrugging, the two women left the couple alone.


	8. Aftermath

**CHAPTER 8: AFTERMATH**

As the door closed behind Janet and Helen, Jack opened his eyes and smiled happily at the sight of the woman lying in his arms. He lay there quietly holding her for some time, content just to watch her sleep. As she began to stir, he gently kissed her hair and lightly caressed her back. "Hi there," he whispered as her blue eyes opened and gazed up at him.

Sam's eyes opened wider and she abruptly sat up. Her memories of the last several days were blurry but as her surroundings registered, she realised that they were in Helen's Sanctuary and she understood what must have happened. "Oh my God," she said, burying her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"Shsh, Sam. It's ok," he replied, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her. For a moment, she relaxed into his embrace, revelling in the feeling of being in his arms, before pulling away again.

"Colonel? But why are you...?"

"In bed with you? Your normal method of treating your condition wasn't working. The Docs figured I was your best bet."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Hey, Sam, it's all right."

When she shook her head, unable to look him in the eye, Jack took her chin in his hand and lifted her head up to face him. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he said very clearly and distinctly, wanting to make sure that there were no misunderstandings. "Sam, you haven't done anything wrong. We made love, that's all. It's natural for you - hey, it's even natural for me! - just like it's natural for you to be smart and get excited about wormholes and alien technology. You're special, Samantha Carter, and don't ever think otherwise."

"But Sir..."

"Ah, ah, ah..." Jack interrupted. "Sam, we're in bed together, naked. We just made love. Do you think you could possibly call me by my name? It's not that hard, it's not wormhole physics. Just one little syllable. Jack. Now you try it."

Sam smiled, despite her embarrassment. "Jack," she said. "This wasn't exactly natural. This wasn't because we wanted it; it was because there was no other choice. I'm sorry to have put you in that position."

"No one put a gun to my head, Sam. I barely put up a fight. No one forced me to do anything I didn't want to do. I care about you a lot more than I'm supposed to, remember? Hell, I love you, Major Dr Samantha Carter."

"But what about the regs?"

"I don't know but we'll work something out. Somehow we'll work it out."

Jack drew Sam back into his arms and kissed her, as he had been wanting to do ever since he had woken up with Sam snuggled against him. Feeling her eager response, he deepened the kiss. Lying down again with her, he brought his hands up to her breasts and gently caressed them, trailing his fingers lightly over Sam's nipples, teasing them with a feather-like touch to a peak. Sam arched her back, purring with pleasure and Jack broke off his kiss to look at her in surprise.

"What? What's wrong?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Nothing at all," he answered with a huge grin. "You purred, Carter. Like a cat."

"I did not!"

"Did too. And let me tell you, Sam, it was _hot!"_

Sam bit her lip, peeking up from under her lashes as she tried to work out if Jack was being serious. Seeing the smug expression on his face, she relaxed and laughed.

"Really?" she asked incredulously.

"Oh, yeah."

"So purring is good?"

"Purring is _very_ good."

"Well then, why don't you see if you can make me purr some more?" she asked seductively.

Their previous couplings had been frenetic and wild, with Sam's blood-fever driving her desperate need to satiate the cat-like urges running through her body. Calmer now, their lovemaking was slow and tender as Sam and Jack took the time to explore thoroughly and to savour each other's body. With each caress Sam's purrs grew louder, and Jack's delighted grin grew proportionately wider with each purr. As Sam became more aroused her purrs turned into moans, until she was twisting and writhing beneath him.

"Please," she whimpered.

"Let me hear one more purr," he whispered mischievously in her ear.

Frustrated, Sam hissed at him like an angry cat, startling him. Her fingernails extended and she raked them down his back. "Now, Jack!" she demanded.

Feeling the sting of her claws, Jack waited no longer and thrust deeply into her. Sam screamed her release and Jack let himself go, climaxing along with her.

Coming down from their high, Sam and Jack snuggled up together again. Jack gave Sam a brief, sweet kiss and brought his hand up to caress her cheek. "You know, I've always preferred dogs to cats but you're definitely converting me, Sam."

"You honestly don't mind?"

"Mind what?"

"Me. The cat. The way it makes me behave. I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked, panicking slightly.

"A few scratches is all," he quickly reassured her.

"I'm so sorry."

"Would you stop apologising? I honestly don't mind, Sam," he said, repeating her words for emphasis. "Do you really think that I'd object when a beautiful woman, who I'm madly in love with, wants to have her wicked way with me because I, and only I, can satisfy her?"

"Why you insufferable, big-headed..." Lost for words, Sam just laughed and gave Jack a playful punch on his shoulder.

"Hey!" he laughed, mock indignation written all over his face. He grabbed her hand and kissed it before holding it tightly against his chest. Looking at her tenderly, he continued. "Seriously, Sam. How many other lovers have you been able to be yourself with? How many other lovers have you allowed yourself to purr for? Don't you understand how honoured I am that you chose me, that you can show your cat to me? A few minor scratches are nothing compared to that. I love you, Sam. Woman _and_ cat."

At this fervent declaration from the usually taciturn and reticent man, Sam felt tears of joy and awe run down her cheeks. "Thank you," she whispered, kissing him lovingly before curling up against him again, her head pillowed on his chest. Jack stroked her hair and she purred quietly. Her breathing slowed and she slept, still purring. Jack could feel the rumbles from her purrs against his chest and he lay quietly, enjoying this new and incredible sensation until he, too, slept.

The following morning, Sam and Jack were woken by a quiet knock on their door. Slipping out of bed, Sam grabbed the robe she had abandoned the previous day and wrapped it around herself. Opening the door she saw a tray in the hallway, which was piled high with food. Her stomach grumbled loudly and she realised that she was ravenous. She quickly picked up the tray and brought it over to the bed. Feeling Jack's appreciative eyes on her she let the robe fall, watching joyfully as his eyes lit up at the sight of her naked body. She rejoined him in bed and gave him a quick kiss. "Eat," she said, smiling happily at him.

Jack tore his gaze from Sam and looked down at the tray of food. Laughing, he picked up a single red rose from the tray and twirled the soft, velvety petals against Sam's cheek. "Who was responsible for this cliché?"

"Probably Helen. She's a romantic at heart," Sam answered, dazzling Jack with her trademark mega-watt grin.

"I'm a dead man," he groaned. As Sam glanced up at him inquiringly, he continued, "Would you stop flashing those dimples at me! You know I can't resist that smile, don't you?"

"Yep," she replied smugly, turning her attention back to the tray across their laps.

Hunger satisfied, they reluctantly got dressed and headed out to find Daniel, Teal'c and Janet. While they would both have liked to stay in bed all day, Sam and Jack knew that they and their friends needed to address everything that had happened over the past few days, especially that memorable plane ride which had Sam cringing in mortification when Jack told her about it.

They found Janet and the guys in Helen's office with her team, learning more about abnormals. Outside the office, Sam took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. Seeing her brace herself for this first meeting with her friends since her oestrus, Jack gave her a quick, reassuring kiss. "They all care about you. It'll be all right," he said quietly. Sam gave Jack a brief nod and holding his hand tightly in hers, led the way into the room.

"Sam!" Ashley squealed, running over to hug her cousin.

"Hi, Ash," Sam hugged her back, relieved as always by the girl's unquestioning and unconditional acceptance of her, despite her abnormality. Feeling someone rubbing her back comfortingly, she looked up to see Helen standing beside her.

"How are you, Samantha?" she asked, care evident in her eyes.

"Fine. Never been more embarrassed in my life but apart from that, fine." Seeing Helen looking searchingly into her eyes, she shrugged.

"Oh, I think it can get more embarrassing, Carter," Jack drawled wryly, wagging his eyebrows. "You've still got to face Hammond when we get back to the mountain."

Sam groaned loudly at that reminder while the others laughed, the initial awkwardness relieved by Jack's joshing comment.

"Helen? Thanks," Sam said.

Helen raised her eyebrows inquiringly.

"For always being here for me and helping me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Helen put her arms around Sam, drawing her into a hug. "I love you, little cousin," she whispered. "I'll always be here for you."

"I know. I love you too, big cousin."

Pulling back slightly, Sam looked over Helen's shoulder at Daniel, Janet and Teal'c who were all sitting in the comfortable chairs and couches in Helen's office and blushed.

"Hi," she said tentatively.

Seeing Sam's obvious apprehension, Janet came to join them. "It's all right, honey," she said reassuringly, taking her blonde friend in her arms as Helen stepped back.

"No, it's not all right. My god, that plane trip. Janet, what you must have gone through. I'm so sorry I put you through that."

"Sam, honey, it's not your fault."

"But Janet..."

"No!" Janet interrupted forcefully. "It's _not_ your fault, Sam. You have _nothing_ whatsoever to be sorry for. Sam, I knew the situation. _I'm_ the one who encouraged you to take care of yourself during the journey. _I'm_ the one who made the decision to involve the guys, _I_ made that call. It's not you who should be apologising to me, it's me who should be apologising to you for telling them your secret and for letting them see you in that condition when I know you'd have preferred they never find out. Sam, none of us blames you for anything. Sure, it was a bit uncomfortable for us but it's not like you had a choice. You had no more control over your actions than you did when the base was infected by Touched Virus a few years ago."

"What virus is that?" Helen asked, her professional curiosity peaked.

"We can't tell you that, Helen. I'm sorry," Sam stated. Turning back to Janet, she continued, "You did what you had to do, Jan."

"And _you_ did what _you_ had to do, Sam. Please try and see that." Janet took the distressed woman in her arms and hugged her again.

"Is this a private hug party or can anyone join in?"

Sam looked up and saw Daniel standing beside them with his arms open, while Teal'c waited patiently just behind. She hugged first Daniel then Teal'c, feeling thankful once again for her friends and for their easy acceptance of all things weird and wonderful.

With that, Sam's mood turned upbeat and soon she was happily engrossed in helping Ashley and Henry with various projects. Jack was sitting watching her indulgently, pleased to see her enjoying herself, when Daniel came to sit next to him. "What are you guys going to do?" Daniel asked.

"Fraiser suggested we don't need to tell Hammond any more than he already knows but..."

"But that will only work if you both lock your feelings back up in that room again. Unless you're planning to sneak around and hope you don't get caught?"

"No, I won't do that to Sam. Hell, I'd retire again if I thought they'd let me go."

Daniel looked around to check that no one from the Sanctuary was within earshot. "Would you really trust the fight against the Goa'uld to anyone else?"

"Yes, I would. There's good people in the SGC, Daniel. We can trust them all to keep fighting. I'm just not sure they'll be able to keep standing up to Kinsey and his goons."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Throw ourselves on Hammond's mercy, I guess."

The two friends left it at that but Jack's last words set Daniel thinking. He soon came up with a plan and with Teal'c and Janet's agreement, went to call General Hammond.


	9. And So it Ends

**CHAPTER 9: AND SO IT ENDS**

A couple of days later, the five friends flew home. The closer they got to Colorado Springs, the more glum and subdued Sam and Jack became until finally the two of them signed in at the base with an air of doom.

"Would you two stop behaving as though you're heading for a firing squad!" Daniel snapped at them. "You'll have the whole base wondering what's wrong."

"Indeed," said Teal'c. "It would be wise not to expect the worst, O'Neill."

"Cheer up," Janet added, chirpily. "It may not be as bad as you expect."

"Do you get the impression they know something we don't?" Jack asked Sam wryly as the doors opened and they exited the elevator.

They all changed into their uniforms and headed up to the briefing room to see General Hammond.

"Good to have you back, SG-1, Doctor." The benevolent man who they all deeply respected looked round the table. "You're all looking well rested. That week at Colonel O'Neill's cabin must have been good for you. Especially you, Major Carter. I'm glad to see you looking better than you did when Dr Fraiser and the rest of SG-1 dragged you out of here." Sam blushed fiercely when he looked at her as he mentioned their cover story and he smiled kindly at her.

"Dr Jackson, you'll be pleased to hear that your recommendations have been taken."

Sam and Jack both looked puzzled, while Daniel and Janet smiled broadly and even Teal'c had a twinkle in his eye.

"First of all, Dr Helen Magnus was invited to the White House yesterday evening. The President briefed her on the Programme and has asked for her assistance should we encounter any creatures off-world where her expertise may be of value. No offense to Dr Fraiser and her excellent team but we could have used Dr Magnus' help when Teal'c was bitten by that bug a few years back and there will no doubt be other occasions when we may need to call on her. Secondly, Dr Magnus inquired about the Touched Virus, which was apparently mentioned while you were in her facility in Old City?"

Janet looked guilty. "That was my fault, General. I accidentally let it slip."

"Fortunately, no harm was done this time, Doctor, but please be more careful in future. The President asked me to explain the virus to Dr Magnus in more detail than he could and she offered an interesting theory. She suggested that Major Carter's illness last week may have been a flare-up of that virus, resulting from exhaustion after your recent experiences on P3R-118. I realise that no one else who was infected has experienced recurrences, however, as Dr Magnus pointed out, Major Carter is the only person ever to have been infected with the Touched Virus who also has naquadah and a Tok'ra protein marker in her system. Dr Magnus stressed to the President just how critical Major Carter's condition was, so due to the exceptional circumstances, the President has excused any impropriety that may have taken place in the course of saving Major Carter's life."

General Hammond paused to enjoy the looks of astonishment coming from his favourite personnel. "That pardon is open-ended, in case Major Carter's condition ever flares up critically again. However, I must make it very clear that this pardon is _only_ valid under those particular circumstances. This is _not_ free permission for you to break the fraternisation regulations, Major Carter."

"Understood, General," she stammered.

"General," Jack began, only to be interrupted by his Commanding Officer.

"That's as good as it's going to get, Colonel. Take it or leave it."

"We'll take it," agreed Sam, quickly.

Later that evening, the friends were all back at Sam's for another barbecue, minus Cassie who had begged to spend one more night with the friend she had been staying with for the past few days, leaving SG-1 and Janet free to discuss General Hammond's revelations.

"So what did you do, Daniel?" Jack asked, looking amused.

"Me? Why would you think...?"

"Your recommendations, Dr Jackson?"

"All right," Daniel admitted. "I spoke to General Hammond and suggested that Helen be informed about the programme and asked to consult. I pointed out that we could easily use her expertise and that she knows how to keep a secret. She's been protecting abnormals for most of her life, after all, and except perhaps in Old City itself, very few regular people know about them. I also hoped she could help you with the frat regs, Sam, but I guess this was the best she could manage, at least not without telling the President that you're an abnormal and I know you didn't want that to happen."

"No," Sam agreed, shuddering at the thought. "I definitely don't want that in my official record."

"Helen really came up with a perfect hypothesis," Janet mused, "and there's no way of disproving it. Not unless someone else who was infected has a Tok'ra die in them. Sam's unique. She's the only person who has both naquadah in her blood _and_ the Tok'ra protein marker. So Helen's theory goes into your official medical record, Sam, and the NID has no reason to be any more interested in you than they are now."

"Agreed. It's not perfect, that we can only be together when I'm in heat," Sam said looking sadly at Jack, "but it's better than nothing. I couldn't stay on SG-1 anyway if we were in an ongoing relationship. No matter how much I'd like to think otherwise, it would definitely affect our team dynamic."

Seeing Jack nod in agreement, she continued. "Neither of us would be allowed to leave the programme, we're both too important to it right now, and I'm not going to get command of my own team yet. The only Majors to lead teams have extensive black ops and field experience - far more than I have at this time. I'm just not ready to lead a team yet. I suppose I could transfer to the labs on a full-time basis but there aren't many scientists in the mountain who can operate effectively on an SG team, so I'm more valuable dividing my time between my lab and a field team. And I really wouldn't want to be on any other team. Besides, Colonel O'Neill is Hammond's 2IC, so ultimately we're in the same chain of command no matter what team I'm on."

Jack lifted Sam's hand and kissed it. "It's not ideal but we'll make do for now."

Jack and Sam stared into each other eyes, sorrow and regret clearly visible on their faces, until Teal'c broke the mood.

"Major Carter? Daniel Jackson and I have not yet seen you in your cat form. Would you mind...?"

"Changing for you? Wait here," Sam said impishly, winking at her Jaffa friend.

Not liking to change in the open in case she was seen by a stranger or nosy neighbour, she went back inside where she quickly shimmered into her cat form before reappearing through the cat flap in the kitchen door. The large tabby cat padded over to her friends and jumped up onto Jack's lap, settling herself down comfortably as he grinned at her. When Jack's hand came up hesitantly to stroke her, she began to purr and rubbed her head under his hand to encourage him to keep petting her. Jack smiled pensively as he stroked her soft fur, remembering the sound of her purring when they made love. "I'll hear that again," he thought longingly. "One day."

* * *

><p>Should this story be removed, I will also be uploading it to sanctuaryfiction dot net<p> 


End file.
